Promise
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: A Promise is what can keep the person you love apart. MatsuriXInori RE-UPLOADED Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, better start talking right? I know you all are wondering where the hell I've been in like… forever. Well… In honesty I've been burnt out as a writer all because reality is a frigging pain in the ass. I've lost a ton of motivation in order to write at all therefore I've been stuck in standstill. BUT! I'm not taking down my account and I don't plan on stopping either anytime soon. I will still try my best to write but don't expect me to update like every week or anything got it? **

**Kyonko: Er.. Boss, shouldn't I be explaining all of this?**

**No, I want people to hear it from my mouth and I'm doing it. **

**One other thing. For those who just started reading my work now. A while back, I was a rather heavy M-rated writer for mostly Lucky Star, mostly Yuri and oddball pairings. One of them is this one. I posted back in January of last year and took it down in worry of what I encountered which you can read in my profile. Now, I say screw it and post it back up. It's a piece of work I really enjoyed writing, Chapter 2 being something I really like out of it. So enough talk and just enjoy.**

**I don't own Lucky Star.**

**Promise**

The Hiiragi household is quite lively when all members are home. The reason for this is that there are four sisters along with their parents. The sisters of the household are Inori, the oldest and the full fledge member of society, Matsuri, college student and loves playing about, Kagami, the most mature and is the older twin to Tsukasa, the somewhat air-headed member of the family. As siblings, they do what any siblings would do, spend time helping each other to the simple arguing each other. Though we are not focusing on all of them, we are focusing on the two elder sisters.

Matsuri and Inori used to do many things together when they were much younger. They used to do what their younger siblings use to do. They played together, shared things together and help each other. They had a bond which was like their younger siblings but it was stronger and it reached to the point that it was becoming forbidden. To Inori though, she wishes she had the bond she once created with the brown haired sister of hers. She was at work, looking at the photos on her desk in front of her, looking at the pictures of her friends and family but she was focusing on the ones with Matsuri in them. She was remembering her youth with her by her side, remembering things that are known to be taboo. They promised that they will not return to that time, in fear of what will happen if their family found out.

That promise had kept them as they are now for almost 6 years. Inori sighed after thinking how long it has been. It was hard. She had to hold it in since she was in high school and throughout college. She had thought that she would have grown out of it, that it was possibly just a rebellious phase in her life and that she would actually like men but it never happened. She did what she could to get her mind off it, from doing housework to doing what her job demands from her. It did the job so far but she doesn't know how long she can keep it up. But she wasn't going to break that promise, not matter what. She can't do that to her.

She looked at the clock and see that it was about time for her to head back home. She was glad that it was over since nothing exciting happened the entire time she was working. She packed up her things and got up from her desk. She was wondering what sort of dinner is going to be tonight. She was really looking forward for Tsukasa's cooking tonight. Her phone soon rang. She started searching her bag and soon answered.

"Hello?" Inori asked.

"Hey Inori. It's mom." Miki answered. "I'm making sure to remind you that both me and your father are going to off to spend a special evening together. We're expecting you to take care of the house while we're gone."

"I haven't forgotten about that. You don't have to worry; I'm sure the rest of the girls and the house will be fine."

"Good to know then. Well, take care of yourself dear. Good bye." With that, the phone call ended.

It must be nice for her parents to have such a strong love life together. They tend to go out for various special occasions. Quite frankly, they have so many 'special occasions' that she has lost count. She wished she had something like that herself. Though she does have someone special, she can't do it.

_We made a promise and I don't want to break it._

With that being resolved, she headed for her car and drove back home. She had finally reached home and finally entered.

"I'm home." Inori called out.

"Welcome back." Inori's younger sister, Matsuri greeted her.

Inori smiled finding that the person she cared is home. Matsuri was quite the girl of the Hiiragi family. She was once the only strong-headed person in the house, though she was also rather lazy and likes to go about things whenever she felt like it. Despite that, she was able to reach where she is now though she does tend to be stubborn sometimes. But none of that really mattered to her since she loved her anyway.

"Hey, Kagami and Tsukasa home yet?" Inori asked.

"Not yet. They haven't called or anything."

"Huh. Well, I hope that they do. I actually hoping to enjoy some of Tsukasa's cooking."

"You're not the only one who's hoping. Anyway, I'm going to take a bath."

"Try to save some hot water this time ok?"

"I do not waste all the hot water!"

"Sure you don't." Inori headed off to her room.

She quickly closed the door behind her, but he soon leaned against it. She actually wishes she asked if she should join but she can't. That promise they made was holding her down and it hurts. She placed her hand on her chest and she can fill her heart beating in pain. She wished she could hold her, love her and be on her side in the way they once had. All the memories from the past were crushing her, making her just wanting to scream. But she kept it in, endured it and began to think to herself.

_We promised. I can't break it, not after all this time. I won't break it._

Bringing back that resolution, she took a deep breath. She felt better now that she got back her resolve and besides, her younger siblings are coming back so it'll be ok. She soon heard the phone ring. She walked towards the phone down below the stairs. She answered.

"Hiiragi household, Inori speaking." Inori answered.

"Hey Onee-san. It's Kagami." Kagami answered.

"Hi Kagami. You and Tsukasa coming back anytime soon?"

"Actually we'll be coming back late. Konata wanted some help on her work, most likely want to copy. Anyway we'll be having dinner at her place before coming back so you and Matsuri are alone for now."

"Is that so?" Inori could feel her heart beat faster in anxiety. "Well then you better take care of yourselves ok?"

"Not a problem. I'll see you later Inori."

"Bye Kagami."

With that the phone call ended. Inori was worried. She wasn't expecting her younger siblings to be out. Whenever she was going to be home alone with her sister, she would hide away in her room or stay out. All of that was just to avoid having any awkward situations when she's with her. Her worse fear though is that they would end up having a relapse back to that time.

Without even thinking she made her way back to her room to grab all her stuff that she needed, especially her car keys. She wants to do what she can to avoid any situation with her. As she ran out of her room, she bumped into Matsuri, falling right on top of her.

"Ow." Inori and Matsuri felt sore.

Inori slowly got up. "I-I'm sorry… Matsuri…"

Inori was looking down at her sister, who had just got out of the bath. Her somewhat dry hair and flushed face with only wearing nothing but a towel was enchanting. She looked deep into the soft gold eyes in front of her, drawing her in. She hasn't seen her sister like this in a long time and now that she is, Matsuri's figure was more astonishing than she had once thought. Her bust had truly gotten bigger than she once saw her but now it was titillating. The lips that she had once claimed for herself were so close. All she had to do was jus lean in and take them once again.

"I-Inori…" Matsuri called out if not stuttering a little.

Inori soon snapped out of it and quickly got off her sister.

"I'm sorry Matsuri!" Inori quickly apologizes. "I didn't see you!"

"It's… ok…" Matsuri said slowly getting up, trying her best not to blush. "S-So was that Kagami on the phone?"

"Oh… yeah. She said that both she and Tsukasa are coming back very late so we're going to have to deal with dinner ourselves."

"Ok then." Matsuri soon saw Inori's bag on the floor. "Are you going somewhere?"

Inori suddenly thought about it as she originally wanted to avoid any confrontation but it sort of back fired. She wasn't too sure what to do. She ended up hesitating the answer.

"I-I wasn't. I accidently took my bag with me."

_Dear god that's terrible!_

Matsuri looked at her with suspicion but she let it drop for now. She finally got off the floor and headed for her room.

"Well then, I better think of something for us to eat."

Inori was still on the floor watching her younger sister walk off. She got up from the floor herself and walked back into her room. She left her bag randomly on the floor while she dropped straight on the bed with her pillow in her face. She was hoping that it would suffocate her since she completely screwed up. The eldest daughter of the family doesn't know what to do at this point. She's going to be stuck home alone with the one person she wishes she didn't fall in love with. She has no choice but to stay and have dinner with her. All she can do now is just endure the long hours of being together with her and hope to hold out until the twins come back.

Matsuri was able to prepare a simple little dinner just for both her and Inori. She doesn't really like to cook too much but when she does, she makes pretty good food. She had just finished setting up the table and soon saw Inori finally appearing in the kitchen.

"There you are. I was about to call for you." Matsuri said as she took off an apron.

"Right." Inori said as she saw the food. "For something simple that looks good."

"Well I just figured we have something simple." Matsuri soon pulled out a chair. "Well, thanks for the food."

Inori only smiled and joined her, thanking for the food as well.

The dinner table was rather quiet between the two. They couldn't come up with anything to talk about. They never really got a chance to be alone like this for a very long time so the only thing is that they could really do is just stay silent. They have given each other glances here and there but that was it. In truth, this is the first time they've been together like this in a long time. Inori could feel her heart beat faster just being around her, all alone in the house. But as always, she's being hold back by the promise they made. It was unbearable to the point that it was slowly making her lose her sanity. She had never felt this sort of pain ever and the only one who could do this is the person across the table.

They finished their dinner with some form of satisfaction. Matsuri was the first to get up from the table.

"I'll handle the dishes." Matsuri told her.

Inori, suddenly feeling bad about letting her do the rest of the work got up from the chair. "Let me pull my weight around here. After all you did all the cooking."

"You don't have to. Just let me do it."

"But you've done enough. At least let me do this."

"I said let me do it!"

Inori, as much as she loves her, is losing her temper with her. Why is Matsuri getting worked up over something as minor as this? It doesn't make any sense. They normally would be happy to take some load of each other.

"Why are you getting worked up over this?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Well it is now!" Inori walked up to Matsuri and looked directly in her eyes. "How about telling me why you're suddenly on edge? I'm trying to help out here!"

Matsuri only looked at her elder sister with strong eyes. She had stood there silently, doing what she can to show her that she's tougher than what her sister thinks. She instead ignored her and took the plates and placed them in the sink. Inori just sighed seeing that she clearly doesn't want to talk about it. If there was anything Inori is, she's mature.

"Well, when you feel like you want to talk, you know where I am." The elder girl walked out of the kitchen.

Inori could only sigh. She didn't understand why her sister was acting like this at all. Normally she would be fairly level headed despite her rather rough exterior. She walked to the living room and just sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, wanting to calm herself down. She wanted to take her mind off her sister's current attitude. It was only making her feel all the more tired.

Matsuri soon walked in on her and sat down on the couch next to Inori. The elder girl noticed but she wasn't going to bother to get the brunette to talk. It would be a waste of time and chances are they would get into another argument. So instead they just sat there, quietly watching whatever Inori was watching there. The second eldest sister of the family though was for some reason getting agitated. Inori didn't know why when she had a quick glance at her but she waved it off and possibly it's just her getting worked up over something stupid again.

"Let me have the remote." Matsuri finally broke the silence. "There's a movie I want to watch."

"Just tell me the channel. I'll switch to it."

"9."

Inori changed the channel and soon they were both seeing some chick-flick. This was about as much she can do to get anything out of her but for now she'll leave it at that.

They sat there quietly, watching a very typical romance chick-flick. Inori was getting uncomfortable sitting down with her sister and watching the movie. Because of the argument they had earlier before, she could still feel irritated but at the same time guilty for shouting at her. She didn't mean to but that fight for some reason only riled her up. She wanted to apologize to her but she couldn't think of anyway how. She turned to face Matsuri only for the girl to fall asleep, resting her head on a cushion on the couch. Inori looked at the face that was sleeping ever so calmly. It was odd how that face went from loud and angry to soft and quiet. Nevertheless, she was looking at the face she believed to be beautiful.

She slowly scooted herself closer to her and brought herself down to her face. She brushed some of the girl's chestnut brown hair out of her face. Seeing her like this was only causing her to lose her sanity. The promise was crushing her, telling her to stop, telling that this was wrong no matter how you look at it. But instead she soon replaced it with rationalization.

_This will be the last time I'll ever kiss her. Maybe with that, I can finally move on and keep the promise._

Inori believed that it will be the cased. With the new resolve in her heart she moved closer to Matsuri's lips, feeling her heart beat faster as she does it. She soon finally pressed it against hers. This was causing Inori to have a sudden relapse. It has been such a long time since she kissed her, she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She could feel herself burn up and was melting by how her lips felt. Soon, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck, shocking the elder sister who tried to pull away only for the younger girl to pull her back in. The dark purple-haired girl soon relaxed and enjoyed the kiss, feeling the exhilaration that they once had back then.

They finally broke free from it as they needed to breathe. Matsuri opened her eyes, hoping to look into Inori's like they had once done so in the past but what she was met was tears dripping down on her face.

"Inori…?" Matsuri called out to her.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Inori whimpered feeling her heart break. "We promised that we wouldn't return to this... I kissed you, expecting it to be my last only for you to break it… I wanted to keep the promise but now we're back… Tell me why…"

Matsuri herself could feel the tear welling up in her eyes, feeling bad that this had happened but what she did was pull her elder sister into her chest and calmed her down.

"To be honest, I wish I never made that stupid promise. It was just eating me away whenever I see you. Every day since then I wanted to hold you, kiss you, show you how much I loved you like what we did back then but you know why I couldn't. I also know that you were avoiding me over the years. I pretend to not notice and just do things I always do but you were always there in my head. I wanted you so badly."

Matsuri could feel her tears riding down her face but she didn't care. She was going to let it all out.

"When you knocked me over, I wanted you to just take me right there but you instead just avoided me again. That only got me angry. That was the reason I snapped at you back in the kitchen. I'm sorry I just couldn't stand it anymore! I don't care what we promised I just want to be with you again!"

Inori slowly got up and look at her sister after calming down and saw her crying after speaking every bit of her heart out to her. She too wanted her as badly as she does. The promise they made was crushing her just as much as it did to Matsuri. She crawled up to her and kissed her. Matsuri immediately relaxed by the kiss, slowing everything around them, causing them to think of about only themselves. The elder sister finally pulled away and pressed her forehead against hers with a smile.

"I'm sorry Matsuri." Inori said. "I'm truly sorry for everything I've done but like you said I was avoiding you all because of that promise. I've done almost everything to get you out of my mind but no matter what, you were always there. But now I don't care about it anymore, I want to forget about it and be with you. I love you Matsuri."

Matsuri couldn't help herself from crying again. She grabbed hold of Inori's neck and held her tightly. The elder girl cried herself as she hasn't felt this much joy in her life. They could feel their warmth engulfing them, putting them into their own world of bliss. They no longer care about their promise they made, they don't care about what if their parents find out, they don't care what the world was going to think of them, all they care is that they were together once again.

After a decent five minutes holding on together they finally let go and they both got up. Their face and eyes were red but they were still able to put up a smile.

"So we're together again huh?" Matsuri said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, we are." Inori smiled at her sister. "Listen, I want you to promise me that from now and forever, we'll be together and love each other no matter what even if it means that we're going against the world."

Matsuri looked at her, seeing determination in her eyes. She grabbed hold of her shoulders and kissed her again. It was only for five seconds but it was enough for the both of them. She pulled away from her and smiled.

"I promise."

**Matsuri: God damn it! I thought this was gone for good!**

**No it isn't. I really love this work and it will stay here. Now, more explanation. During the time I was writing this way back, this was all originally meant to be a one-shot M fic. But because it was so long and the time that took place between this and the next just seemed completely wrong with what I had in mind. Granted the amount of time I placed in the next chapter probably doesn't even sound long enough for the… extreme yuri I went with. Oh OK, maybe it wasn't even that extreme, I don't know. I still remember StaminaRose calling me Vanilla which is partially true.**

**Matsuri: You call the crap you did to me in that chapter frigging VANILLA? !**

**Inori: Exactly you sick bastard!**

**Kagami: You just like seeing us go through your sick perverted fantasies!**

**Well… There's also that. Ah whatever. For those who followed me since I started, you know what's next. For those who just started… Well, enjoy the "I don't have a dang clue you're going with in this yet… I can't turn away." Moment you're going to have. Everyone does.**

**Until then, see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyonko: Oh boy…**

**What?**

**Kyonko: It's the fact we're back with this chapter again. I still remember the dread that came with it.**

**Yeah well, I happen to really like this chapter, granted I now notice there are some issues I do have, mostly the timing but that's about it.**

**Kyonko: You're kidding me…**

**Anyway, here it is and well, this is going to be interesting.**

**I don't own Lucky Star.**

**Chapter 2**

Matsuri was pacing up and down her room with her hands on her head. Her heart was beating fast and she was panicking. It has been three months since her and her elder sister, Inori, got back together, they were able to rekindle their lost love for each other and they were able to do it amazingly fast within three months. They were happy to be together, albeit having to do it secretly. They were as happy as their parents in terms of love, so why the heck was she worried? She was worried because she wanted to take it one step further and she wanted to make it special. The problem is that when they first did it, they did some pretty extreme things making it 'very' special. Matsuri hasn't forgotten about what happened back during the sports and cultural festivals in Matsuri's middle school. The endless number of times of them may have been found out and the embarrassing little kinks they did at that time. Just thinking about it was putting her in heat and that caused her to panic. Was she ready for it? It has been a long time since then and she was worried that going into the more 'interesting' side of it was a bit too early.

"What am I going to do?" Matsuri sighed.

"Something the matter?" Matsuri jumped when she heard someone called out to her. She turned to see Kagami looking at her with slightly worried eyes.

"Geez, at least knock first!" Matsuri whined.

"I would if you didn't leave the door open and letting everyone see you act crazy." Kagami said. "Anyway is something bothering you?"

Matsuri was in a slight pinch. She doesn't know how to exactly explain the situation since this isn't something that can be taken very lightly. How would you explain to your younger sister that both her older siblings are in an incestuous relationship and that one trying to go further in it? Either way she had to come up with something and hopefully it's a good one.

"I-I was just trying to think of some way to help a friend." Matsuri said.

"Really? What's the problem with your friend?"

"W-Well, she got back into an old relationship. They've been together for about a few months now and she want to take it further." Kagami was slightly blushing when she heard that. "She turned to me for some advice."

"I-I see." Kagami cleared her throat. "And you're having trouble trying to come up with good advice?"

"Sort of. She said that she wanted to do something special but I don't really know what the best way to go about with it is."

Kagami was a little uncomfortable but she wasn't going to walk away or come up with an excuse to avoid it. She was going to stand there and help her sister out the best she can.

"Well, I'm definitely not an expert on this but I since she's with her old boyfriend I think it's best to stick with what they know. Maybe just go with something their comfortable with when they first started or even after that."

Matsuri thought about it for a bit. She was remembering when they first started and what followed after all of it. In all honesty, she was quite comfortable with what they did, even though it can be somewhat demeaning but she enjoyed it in more ways than one. Being submissive in every sense of the word by the hands of Inori always made her hot.

"That's some pretty good advice." Matsuri smiled at her. "Makes me wonder why you still don't have a boyfriend."

"S-Shut up!" Kagami blushed.

"Aw I'm sorry!" Matsuri hugged her. "You're just so much fun to tease but I still love you!"

Kagami could swear that her face got redder when she said that but she was a least happy. She returned the favor and hugged her happily.

"I love you too." Kagami said and pulled away from her. "Well I better go wake up Tsukasa. I swear that girl can sleep through an earthquake."

Matsuri only giggled and watch her walk out of the room. She soon closed to door behind her and smiled again at the simple advice Kagami gave. Maybe it was best for them to do it the way they know best. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

The evening came as it should. All the members of the Hiiragi household were sitting in the dining room, enjoying the dinner that was made for all of them. It was always amazing to watch a large family eat together. It was always very animated as Kagami and Matsuri end up fighting with food. Tsukasa and Inori would have a fun little discussion about odd smells and how certain things smell good while Tadao and Miki simply enjoy how lively it is.

Dinner was over for all of them. Inori was the first to get up from the table and picked up some of the dishes.

"I'll do the washing tonight." Inori said.

"Same here." Matsuri also got up. "I figured you could use some help."

Their parents and their younger siblings only smiled at them. They haven't seen these two this happy in a long while. They weren't suspecting anything but they weren't going to question them either. What goes on between the two is has nothing to do with the rest of the family, though that is because they don't know what is going on between them.

All of them headed off to the living room to relax while Inori and Matsuri got to have some time together in the kitchen. Inori quickly walked up to her and kissed her.

"You just wanted to be with me huh?" Inori asked her.

"Well, there's another reason." Matsuri said though she was blushing about what she was going to suggest next.

Inori noticed her face turning red as a tomato, giving her an idea of what she wanted.

"You see… I sort of… want us to go…further." Matsuri said scratching her red face. "S-So at midnight can you c-come to my room…P-Please…?"

Inori turned red. She knew full well what she meant and she also remembers all the time they were all alone, doing the most unbelievable things that would freak people out. The mere thought about what she always used to do to Matsuri only bring a lecherous smirk on her face.

She kissed her again but also added her tongue. It took Matsuri by surprise. Whenever there was tongue that means that she wants it. Matsuri never refuses it though because she always lets her do what she wants and also because she wants it. Matsuri was getting weak fast as she can feel her legs giving in on her and her centre was burning. Inori finally pulled away from her sister as she's not interested in getting walked in on.

"That should answer your question." Inori said seductively.

"Y-Yeah… It does…" Matsuri panted heavily.

Inori gave her perverted smirk and finally started washing the dishes. Matsuri herself finally got back some composure and helped out though she feels embarrassed that now her underwear is wet. They were very happy that tonight they get to have a chance to take it further. It was going to be a very eventful night.

Matsuri lay on her bed, waiting for it to turn midnight nervous as hell. She wasn't sure if she can follow through with this and she was the one who chose to do it. Even though she's the submissive one she doesn't know if she wants to go through with it since their at home and if they made too much noise they could get caught.

"No way!" Matsuri said to herself. "I'm doing this!"

Matsuri was doing what she can to keep her spirits up. She soon remembered something. She turned to her drawers, remembering the things that they used. She soon had an idea for preparation.

Inori looked at her clock and saw it reach twelve. She got up from her bed and walked out to head to Matsuri's room. She was excited to get to enjoy her night with Matsuri. She wanted to hear her sister's ever so cute voice and see her embarrass face whenever she talks down to her. She had always loved her but when it comes to that, she loves corrupting her in her own way.

She was standing in front of her sister's door. She lightly knocked on it.

"It's me." Inori called out.

"C-Come in." Matsuri answered.

Inori opened and walked in. She quickly closed the door behind her and turned to see the woman she loved. What she was seeing was her sister completely wearing a leather garment that tightly hugged her body yet it exposed both her breasts and her vagina. On her neck was a leather collar with a chain attached to it. Her arms and legs also had cuffs with chains attached. The chestnut haired girl was embarrassed to the point that she might as well die from it but she still stood there with some form of strength. For Inori though her desire to ravage her body was right through the roof.

"W-Well?" Matsuri stuttered. "W-What do y-you think?"

Inori was completely astounded. All she could do was walk up to the girl, grab her by the shoulders and was dragged straight into a fierce wet kiss. Inori couldn't resist the girl at all. She deepened the kiss to the point that it could have left bruises on them. Matsuri couldn't help but fall weak to the girl and let her do what she wants. The elder sister let one hand grab hold of the younger's bust. She fondled and squeezed them hard, causing her to moan in delight. Her body was already going limp yet they just started. The plum hair girl soon dragged her to her bed and pushed her down into it.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." Inori smirked at her.

"P-Please... enjoy…" Matsuri said slowly.

Inori couldn't help but love her more. She kissed her again. Her tongue went deep into her mouth, dancing with her younger sister's. It was fighting for dominance but Matsuri had already lost before they even started. Inori finally pulled away and attacked the soft skin of her neck. Her hands were both on the harden nipples of the young girl. She couldn't stop moaning. The way those hands worked on them was sensational. The elder girl soon pulled away from her neck and looked at the marvelous pair of tits in front of her. She squeezed them again, hearing the golden-eyed girl to squeak in embarrassment. She then had the hard nubs rub against each other and finally lowered herself down to take them both into her mouth. Matsuri gasped at how much it felt good. She could feel the wet tongue make circles around them, poking the tips of them and going between. Inori was sucking on her like a baby but it was far more intense as she can feel her core burning for attention.

The elder sister finally pulled away from her sister's nipples and saw her panting heavily from just her top part of her body being used. She licked her lips at how delicious her sister was to her.

"You're certainly enjoying yourself." Inori said as she was now taking off the one-piece dress of hers. "But I think it's my turn to feel good."

Matsuri slowly got up and saw her sister throw her dress to the floor and exposing herself completely. She couldn't help but stare at her beautiful sister. Her body was far more mature and alluring than hers. Her figure was enchanting and her breasts were large and titillating. Every bit of her was just perfect. Inori was enjoying flaunting her beauty towards her sister but she was feeling pretty lonely and figured to bring her back to earth.

"Matsuri? Hello?" Inori called out.

"Huh?" Matsuri finally came back.

"Good. I think you're meant to do something for me."

"D-Do what?"

"Do these." Inori lifted her boobs slightly.

Matsuri was taken by surprise as she wasn't expecting to do this. It wasn't this often that Inori gave her a chance to play with her. She was hesitant about it though. She slowly crawled up to them and reached out. She soon finally took one breast in her hand, amazed at how firm they were. It was so smooth that she couldn't help but squeeze it which caused the elder sister to moan. Hearing such noises encouraged her to keep on going. She soon had her thumb and forefinger pinch the hard nipples and it caused Inori to loudly moan. It was fueling her for more. The brown-haired girl knew it and went one step further by taking in one into her mouth while pinching the other one. It tasted good. In truth, she never really got the chance to do this to her elder sister as she's the one who was almost always on the receiving end but when she does get a chance, it was like a drug and like what drugs do, she wanted more of it.

Inori liked how Matsuri was attacking her tits. She was like an eager little girl who got a puppy for a present. As much as she loved how she worked on her, she wanted to tease her some more and she knows what to do next.

"That's enough." Inori said as she took hold of the chain collar and lightly pulling her away from her breasts. "I think it's time to hear how cute your voice is. Do you still have the toys?"

Matsuri didn't know how to answer it with words as it was embarrassing. All she did was point to a bag that was by the bed. Inori never noticed it but now that she did she opened it up. She soon saw all the fun little toys they used to use and for all sorts of sexual play. She searched around the bag and found a number of toys she wanted. She pulled out seven pill-sized vibrators attached by a wire to a controller and also some tape. She then pulled out a detachable strap-on with a two-way feature. She then finally pulled out two pink dildos for them to use. The golden-eyed girl looked at her sister with a sense of dread but at the same time lust for her and what she has in mind.

"I remember most of these, especially this dildo." Inori picked it up. "This was the one that took our virginity." Matsuri blushed remembering that day. "I bet you've been using this whenever you thought of me." The younger girl blushed even harder knowing the truth. "Well then, I want you to lie down and keep your legs spread."

Matsuri only nodded and did as she was told. Inori inspected her and saw how vulnerable she was at this state. She loved how she was acting and she was going to love it more. She first undid some tape, cutting the off and sticking them to three pill-sized vibrators on them. She then attached one tightly to one hard nipple and did the same thing to the other. Matsuri squeaked as it felt a little cold. She then attached one more on her sister's clitoris though she couldn't help but jerk as she was very sensitive at the moment. With all of that done she then took one of the remaining four and slowly pushed it deep into her sister's anus. She moaned ever so slightly feeling it going in. The plum-haired girl wasn't done yet as she pushed another deep inside of her. The last two were pushed into the now ever so wet vagina. Inori was soon looking at her sister who was panting hard as she could feel all them inside of her.

"Well, you better brace yourself because now the fun really starts." Inori said taking hold of the controllers that are connected to the one on her nipples.

She turned them on, causing the girl to gasp as it was so sudden. She was soon gripping her bed sheets, wriggling about the bed as the vibrators were sending all sorts of feelings through her. Inori then moved down to the controllers that's inside of her and turned them all on. Inori couldn't control her voice and she couldn't help but scream.

"So much noise." Inori said as she crawled up to her face and licked her. "If you make too much we might wake up our parents."

This was the one thing Matsuri was more worried about. They have done this so many times before and each time there was a chance that they could have been caught, though at the same time it was so arousing to her. The thought about being caught by their parents as she was being violated was so much she can handle.

Inori only watched at her lovely sister do what she can to not scream but at the same time she was being tortured as she didn't turn the vibration high enough so that she would have an orgasm. If she did then she wouldn't get a chance to play with her. She took hold of one of the dildos and soon had it right up Matsuri's face. She looked at it and turned to her sister.

"Go on, suck on it. Treat it like an actual cock."

Matsuri didn't say anything but she nodded. She took it out of her hands and soon started licking it. She started from the bottom of the shaft, slowly moving upwards to the tip of it. She made circles around the head with her tongue, wetting it as much as she can. She soon took it in; she was sucking on it moving it in and out of her mouth, wetting it completely. The way Inori was watching her as she was with all her most sensitive parts of her body being ravaged by several vibrators while she was sucking on a dildo was just causing her to want to cum so badly. Her free hand was making its way down between her legs. She needed it so badly but her elder sister wasn't going to let her. She grabbed her hand before it went any further.

"Can't let you do that." Inori said as she pulled away from her legs. "That's my job to do it."

Inori said as she took the other dildo on the bed and attached it on the inside of the strap on. She aimed it at her own pussy and slowly pushed it in, letting a moan escape her lips. She got it all the way in and then fixed the harness to her. She then took the dildo that was still in Matsuri's mouth and took it out. She fixed it to the harness and she couldn't help but smile at how much this was so erotic since she's about to fuck her with a dildo covered in her sister's own saliva.

"Now time for some fun." Inori positioned herself between her younger sister's legs.

"W-Wait!" Matsuri shouted. "Not with those in me!"

Inori only smiled at the girl and pushed herself all the way into her. Matsuri had to cover her mouth because she was about to scream feeling something big going into her while she her core was still vibrating due to the other toys. She shivered and jerked about on the bed, feeling the toys touching almost all the walls and was still shaking her.

"Did you just cum?" Inori asked her.

"I-It's your fault… I s-still have those i-in me…" Matsuri blamed her.

"That's no good. For punishment I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be begging me to stop." She said as she lifted her legs high in the air.

She soon began to move, going in and out of her slowly inside the chestnut-hair girl. Matsuri can feel it sliding in and out, pushing the vibrators to the sides each time the dildo goes in. Matsuri bit her lips and gripped the bed sheets even tighter than before as she was could feel it building up in her. She was doing what she can just so she doesn't let out any form of noise out of her mouth but it didn't work to well as she let out a few moans and squeaks. The plum-haired girl was enjoying a lot and she herself can feel herself building up from the dildo inside her and also feeling the vibrations being transferred to her. She was moaning out loud with each thrust and was beginning to move faster, wanting to not only hear more of her sister's voice but to also so she can have her release as well.

"S-Slow down!" Matsuri shouted. "I-I can b-barely take it!"

Inori wasn't listening. All she cared was to get them to cum. She held on to Matsuri's waist tightly and soon fucked her fast and hard. It only caused them to vocalize the sensation they were feeling, unable to control themselves. Matsuri couldn't do anything but scream out every second that dildo rub against her inner walls with the vibrators. Every bit of her was just screaming for more. Inori was also screaming feeling the dildo reaching all the way in. She was just so close all she had to do was to keep going as fast as she can to finally get to it.

The two girls were screaming, filling the air with their voice and their scent. The bed was getting wet from their juices and sweat. They were so close, there was no stopping them. They were matching their movements reaching every part of them. They finally reach to the point, all that was needed to go all out. Inori held on tightly to Matsuri and fucked her fast. It was causing Matsuri to almost rip up the sheets. And finally they screamed as they came together. The girls both arched their backs as they were having what was the hardest orgasm they have ever had. It was lasted a good ten seconds until they both fell back down the bed though Inori fell on top of her sister.

They heavily panted feeling their body heat and the spasms from the orgasm and the vibrators that's all attached to Matsuri though she was pretty numb after all of that so she couldn't feel the vibrations. Inori finally got back some strength although not a lot. She slowly pulled out her sister and looked around for the controllers, turning them all off and removing them out of Matsuri. She lightly moaned as the vibrators were pulled out of her vagina and her anus. She undid the strap-on and pulled out the dildo with it and basically threw them to the floor. She rested right next to her beloved sister who finally got back some composure.

"Wow…" Matsuri said. "I haven't felt something like that in ages."

"Same here…" Inori agreed. "I guess we wanted each other more than I thought."

"I guess so." Matsuri chuckled at the thought.

Inori slowly got to her face and kissed her on her, enjoying their passionate night together. That was until the door suddenly swung open, scaring the two as they were now found out. The person who found out though was Kagami who was currently on the floor. They were in complete shock since there was absolutely no way out of this.

"K-K-Kagami…!" Inori stuttered in complete fear.

"We were…! It's not…! It was…!" Matsuri was trying to find an excuse, any excuse to get out of this.

Kagami was also trying to find a way out of this and she was looking for anything in her head to make a decent excuse for all of this.

"I'm sorry!" She clearly couldn't find any excuse. "I didn't mean to spy on you! I was using the toilet and when I was heading back to my room I heard you two were… doing this!"

The two only looked at each other, still wondering if they can still get out of it. Though there's no point now as she admitted that she was spying on them so they may as well.

"It's ok…" Inori was the first to speak. "It's not your fault; we were the ones who decided to do it now."

Inori explained to Kagami how this had all happened. She explained how they were once in love when they were young and that promise they made when they were younger and how they got back together.

When the explanation was done, Kagami had to ask Matsuri. "So is this why you were freaking out this afternoon?"

Matsuri scratched the back of her head and blushed. "Yeah… I was hoping to avoid any problems but well… you know… So please Kagami, please don't tell anyone about this, especially our parents, we don't want them to find out."

Kagami only thought about it for a few seconds but she nodded with a smile.

"I promise won't tell them. I don't want my two sisters kicked outside the door for all of this I love you two after all."

The two were glad that after everything she has seen she still loves them and that she wasn't going to let anyone know.

"Well, I think I should head back to my room. Good night." Kagami got up from the floor and was about to head back to her room.

They would have said their good nights as well but they noticed a large wet spot on her pajama bottoms.

"Wait a second Kagami." Matsuri stopped her. "How about explaining why your pants are like that."

Kagami wondered only to look down and realized the stain. She quickly covered it in embarrassment.

"Did you masturbate while spying on us?" Inori asked the question.

The lilac-hair girl didn't know how to respond other than turning red. The two couldn't help but giggle at how she was acting which only turned her even redder.

"If you're interested you can always ask us~" Matsuri teased. "I'm all up for a threesome with my lovely sisters~"

"Quit joking around geez!" Kagami shouted at her. "Good night the both of you!" And with that she left the room and closing the door.

Matsuri soon laughed at how she acted. Inori couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well after all of this.

"Well at least our secret is kept safely in her." Inori said.

"Yeah but I'm still interested to have a threesome with Kagami." Matsuri thought about it.

"You're making sound like you love her more than you do for me." She pouted in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're getting jealous~"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I just have to show you that the one who I love the most is you." Matsuri hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

Inori smiled at the girl and pulled her into another kiss on the lips. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against hers, still smiling.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

**Matsuri: You're dead! This time for sure!**

**You do know that you won't be able to beat me right?**

**Matsuri: Well, I'm going to try anyway! **

**Just give it up. Anyway, this is what I actually really wanted to do with these characters, including Kagami.**

**Kagami: God damn it! We got to stop you I don't want that last chapter out here! Not ever again!**

**Good luck with that. Unless the Persona 4 Arena is really occupying me, it's not going to work. But anyway, this was what I was talking about with the "I don't understand yet can't turn away!" thing. So, yeah. And if anything like the last one happened, they would have their jaws dropping to the floor and having a hard time trying to sleep. And the next chapter gets a little more fun.**

**Anyway, since that's all done, I'll see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well people, here's the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my fics. Not even Fraternal Twins of Haruhi Suzumiya is this long.**

**Kyonko: Speaking of which, where the heck is the next chapter?**

**Oh just shut it. I know people want to see the Adventures of Kyonko. I want to continue until Disappearance as I promised. I didn't say I'll be able to get them out instantly. Remember, personal life is a pain; motivation is still somewhat lost and even my desire to continue reading fanfics that I really like has died down tremendously. So for now just stick to me putting this back up.**

**I don't own Lucky Star.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagami was having a rough time trying to sleep. She was tossing and turning in bed, hoping to find some comfortable way to sleep. It was no good. It was a week since she caught Matsuri and Inori together in getting it on and it was causing way too many problems. After finding out that her two elder sisters are in an incestuous relationship and are doing things she thought she would never see, there was no way she can. The images play in her head of how Inori was on top of Matsuri, she can still remember the odd yet attracting scent that was in the room, the sounds of lust could still be heard, she can't get rid of them. What was worse that she was getting turned on when she should have been disgusted with the fact that her sisters basically screwed each other. It was just killing her because she's becoming a frisky teenager who wants to try it out with her own sisters.

"Damn it..." Kagami sighed. "Why did I have to go to the toilet that time?"

Kagami had to do something about it since the thoughts don't want to go away. The other part of her is that she is a little curious of how it feels. Sure she has touched herself when she feels like it but now it was no longer calming her down all because she never felt of another pair of hands being the one feeling her. She never felt a pair of lips kissing her body. She never once felt a hot breath touching her very core and send shivers down her spine. The mere thought of her own sisters being the ones doing it was driving her crazy.

"What am I going to do?" Kagami said as she tries again to go to sleep.

The morning came in and Kagami wished it didn't. She was lucky that it was summer now so she didn't have to worry about work, since she did it way before it was over. She slowly got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, whatever she had, and she took some time to think about what she should do now. One thing for sure was to deal with her feelings and the only way she knows right now is to ask those two. She still doesn't want to do so after seeing that what they did was pretty rough, more so than it should for a teenager. All this thinking was beginning to irritate her and giving her a headache.

"I'll think about it after breakfast." Kagami said as she finally got up from her bed.

She headed out of her room and went straight down to the kitchen. Her mother was already there making breakfast for her family. She turned around and smiled.

"Morning Kagami." Miki greeted her only to notice that her daughter looked pretty bad. "Dear are you ok?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Something was bothering me." Kagami said as she took a seat and drink the juice that was set up there.

"Really? Anything you want to talk about?"

Kagami soon had memories of her two elder sisters, causing her to turn red.

"I-It's nothing I can't handle."

_What a load of bull! There's no way I can handle it!_

Kagami was beginning to hate her voice of reason a lot. She wished she does have some way to get rid of those thoughts and feelings because she doesn't want to resolve it through the other way.

Miki wondered about it a little but then she dropped it and got back to making some more breakfast. Inori and Matsuri came in the kitchen together. They both looked like a mess though it could be just bed hair. The browned-hair sister though has her head bent and was rubbing her neck as if it was in pain. The plum-haired girl was limping as she walked it.

"Morning." The both of them said at the same time.

"Good morning you two." Miki said and saw that her daughters look like they were in pain. "What happened to you two?"

"I just slept in a weird position." Matsuri said as she kept massaging her neck.

"I think I pulled something last night." Inori limped her way to her seat.

Kagami on the other hand knew what was going on with the two. By the looks of it, what they did last night was probably a lot rougher than when she first caught them. That only caused her to worry because the last thing she really need is to have an amazingly sore body due to too excited sisters.

Miki wondered about it but she only shrugged it off, thinking it was just as they said. Matsuri took her place next with Inori and across from Kagami. The older twin only eyed at them weirdly. The elder girls noticed and felt really uncomfortable with it.

"I-Is something wrong Kagami?" Inori nervously asked.

"Nothing." Kagami said as she continued to eat her breakfast.

The two already understood why she was acting like that but they don't know what was going in her mind when she was looking at them. They only treated it as water under the bridge for now. They trust Kagami to keep the secret and not use it as blackmail since she did say that she cares for them. They do have their doubts though since someone does know of their secret.

When all of the girls finished their breakfast, except for Tsukasa since she's still sleeping away in her room, they all said their thanks to their mother and went off doing their own thing. Inori and Matsuri decided to decide to head to the elder's bed room since the second oldest sister said that she needed some 'help'. Kagami already knew what they really wanted to do. She doesn't want to bother them; actually she really doesn't want to bother them since she doesn't know what she'll end up walking into. But she had no choice, the curiosity was killing her. She walked up to Inori's room and knocked.

"Hey Inori, Matsuri. It's Kagami." Kagami called out.

"W-What is it?" Inori asked.

"I need to talk to you two for a bit."

"Can it wait?"

"I need to talk to you guys now."

There was a pause for a moment. The twin-tailed girl was wondering what was taking so long only for her eldest sister finally open the door.

"Come in." Inori said letting her sister in.

Kagami walked in to the room and closed the door behind her. She could smell some rather musky faint smell about the room. She soon saw Matsuri who on the bed, blushing furiously and it seemed like she was covering her legs. She already had a clue what just happened but she wasn't going ask that. She has something else to deal with.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Inori asked as she walked back to sit next with her lover.

Kagami was turning red but she had to do it.

"W-Well, I was wondering if you can… teach me something."

"And what would that be?"

"I… don't know how to say it… But let's just say you two are the cause for why I came to you."

The girls soon understood what she was saying and they were downright surprise by it.

"J-Just to clarify." Matsuri finally spoke. "Are you asking us to teach you about sex…?"

Kagami could only look at her feet and blush.

The two couldn't believe it. How can they believe it? The very person who is asking them to teach about sex, most likely first hand for all they know, is the most mature, most level headed, most down-to-earth member of the family, Kagami. The shock was overwhelming since she was never the girl who would ever thought about doing such lewd acts.

Inori finally got back some composure and quickly got up to her.

"Kagami, are you really asking us to teach you 'that'?"

"Hey I don't want to but it's both your fault! I can't get those thoughts out of my head because of you two and now I'm feeling weird all because of it!" Kagami soon sighed and turned to them with hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just so annoyed by it all. It's just that now, almost every night, I see you two just touching, kissing, loving each other to the point I just can't control myself. Now I want to feel it too. I want to know how it feels to go through that so please."

The two felt a bad now that their younger sister was now stuck in a predicament which they put her through. They turned to each other wondering if they really should help her out. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes. They turned back to her and saw desperation and hope for her sisters. This was something they haven't seen since the twin-tailed girl was four. She has the look that relied on her sisters for guidance, love and protection. That was the look that made them proud to be the older sisters of the family. When she got older, she became more independent, wanting to do the best she could so she wouldn't need to turn to them again. As glad as they were that she reached to the point where she can handle herself, they missed it. They missed being able to protect her when the worse happens or helping her when she was stuck. They also missed the fact that she's actually really cute when she does it. Other than that they just can't say no to her.

Inori nodded and smiled. "Ok, we'll teach you. It's hard to say no to you after all." Kagami greatly brighten up hearing it.

"No kidding." Matsuri said. "Whenever you pull of that cute face how can we? It still makes me wonder how you don't have a boyfriend."

Kagami blushed hearing all of that. "Will you stop?" Matsuri couldn't help but giggle getting that reaction. The lilac-haired girl felt tired but at least they will help her. "Anyway if we're going to do it, can it be where no one will catch us?"

The two thought about it. They wondered of all the places where they won't get caught. The shrine was not a good idea, the forest was worse. There is a place where they can do it but it's a little worrisome.

"We know one but…" Inori trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's… in the city… and we can get room without any issues… and no one would judge or anything…"

Kagami was trying to understand what she meant by that. Nothing was coming to her when she suggested a room and all. It all sounded go to her so she went with it.

"Well, that sounds. Let's do it at three. Sounds good to you?" They both nodded. "Great. Then I'll see you later and let you two to go back whatever you two were doing."

With that Kagami left the room, leaving the two alone. Matsuri dropped down to the bed and sighed.

"I never thought she would actually ask for something like that."

"Neither did I." Inori joined her. "But it actually feels good to be counted on again by her right?"

"Yeah, I guess I miss it more than I thought." A smile appeared on her face. "She doesn't know that you were talking about was she?"

"Doesn't look like it. It's going to be a very interesting afternoon." The two giggled thinking what her reaction will be. Inori then had a smirk on her face and quickly got on top of Matsuri. "Now where were we?"

The girl underneath couldn't help but smile at her. "I think I know where."

Kagami was sitting at the back of the car, watching the road go by with Inori and Matsuri at the front, Inori being the one driving. They told their family that they'll be back by dinner but they would call should the plans changed. The lilac-haired girl was actually wondering what this place is where they can get a room. She wasn't really thinking about it when her elder sister suggested it at first but now she's curious as to what it was.

"So what is this place you were talking about?" Kagami asked.

"Look ahead." Matsuri answered.

Kagami wondered what she was to look at but she soon found out. At first she thought that the place they were going to was ok as long as they got privacy. That was until they started heading to a somewhat shadier part of the city. So far she's seen bars, interesting shops which she thought she wouldn't have seen and several buildings with bright neon lights shining in the shadows of the buildings. The buildings that caught her interest so far were one with hearts and kanji spelling love. It was then that it finally hit her.

"W-Wait! Y-You mean t-that this is t-the place?"

"Yup." Inori answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You left before we could tell you!"

"Look Kagami, just be glad that we at least got some kind of privacy." Matsuri explained. "You asked it, we do what we can. And besides, we don't want anyone to find out either so this is the best we could think of."

Kagami was beginning to regret her decision as she saw the building. This was a place she never at all thought she would have ever go to, except maybe if she got herself a boyfriend, but not with her sisters. Suddenly several images played in her head of what might happen when they were up there. Are they going to do this or is going to be that? Will they end up sexually torturing her? Her head was just overloading with what will happen and that was enough for her to worry. This caused the sisters feel like they somehow left a rather bad impression on their younger sister as they finally came to a stop at a car park.

"Well, here we are." Inori said parking the car.

The girls all got out of the car and headed to the building. Kagami was getting more and more nervous by the second. They were heading to the room that her sisters were able to get. She can feel her heart beating faster by the second knowing that she was about to take a step further into adulthood, or halfway depending on how you want to look at it. Whatever the case, she doesn't know if she was ready about it at all. She was barely paying attention to her sisters calling her when they had to get off the elevator. Everything was just a complete haze to her.

"..ami… gami… Kagami!" Kagami snapped hearing Matsuri calling her. "We're here."

"O-Oh…" Kagami answered.

Inori opened the door. She gestured her little sister to go in first. She slowly took her first few steps into the room. It was a rather large and bright room with a rather large bed shaped like a heart that looked like it can fit four people. There was a TV facing the bed as well as a simple little sitting area with a table and chairs. As she walked further through the room, she noticed the bathroom not too far away. She went into it and saw a bathtub that can fit a couple. She noticed the many scented candles, shampoos and body soaps that were stocked. All of this was just so new to her that she couldn't find the words to describe it.

"You ok?" Inori asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm totally fine." Kagami was trying to seem calmed but she wasn't doing all that well.

The two elder sisters could only sigh at her since she was so surprised with it all. Matsuri walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. Kagami jumped and turned around to face her.

"Kagami." Matsuri called out. "We can still turn around if you want."

"No. I've already come this far. I got to follow through."

"Well if you're ok with it."

Matsuri backed off and let Kagami alone for a bit. The younger sister turned herself to the bed that was laid out and sat on it. She took in several deep breathes to calm her nerves. The two sisters finally walked towards her and took each side of her, waiting for her to be ready.

After a minute passed Kagami was finally ready and looked at both of her sisters.

"So… How do we do this?" Kagami had to ask.

"Well, let's start with something simple, like kissing." Matsuri suggested.

"K-K-Kissing?" Kagami's nerves were shaken in a microsecond.

"Don't worry." Inori said. "We're not going to do anything you don't want to so we're going to start slow ok?"

"O-Ok. S-So, go ahead." Kagami then closed her eyes let them do what they can do.

Inori gave a signal saying that she was going first to Matsuri. The other girl nodded and let her do what she should do. The plum-haired girl reached out to touch her sister's face. She tensed up ever so slightly feeling it and having it turned slightly to face the eldest sister. She brought herself down and pressed her lips against hers, her first kiss was taken by her eldest sister. It was indeed slow as she said as she was doing what she can to make her feel comfortable. Kagami was pretty tensed when she felt those lips but she was starting to calm down. She can taste something odd on her lips; she wasn't quite sure what it was though. All she knows that was it was hot and passionate. It was allowing her to relax her muscles. She then felt Inori's tongue probing through her lips and teeth, asking for entrance. She let her, opening her mouth and just like that she felt something hot went in and dancing with her own. Her sister was looking for the spots that make her felt good and she was doing an amazing job as she got her to moan. Hearing it was only encouraging her more, that and also because she tasted good.

Matsuri watched it and was beginning to get jealous. Inori as getting all the fun of playing with Kagami and all she can do is wonder when she would get a try. But instead of waiting, she thought of something else to help out. What she did is that she pressed herself against her younger's sister's back rested her head on her shoulder but not putting all her weight on her. She gently blew at her ear, causing her to shiver. She then went down to her neck, kissing ever so gently, making sure to not make any marks on her. She doesn't want to humiliate her after all. She snaked her hands to her arms, stroking them like a lover would. The twin-tailed girl was relaxing even more and she can feel so many things just rushing through her body. Her brown-haired sister could sense it and soon began to move to her chest. She gently grabbed hold of the developed girl's chest. She massaged them carefully yet hard enough to hear the muffled voice of Kagami.

Inori finally pulled away from her younger sister and let her breath after a good two minutes of kissing her. Kagami was panting heavily having her first kiss to be amazingly passionate. Matsuri was still groping her breast, causing her to make amazingly cute sounds which only made her want to do more. She isn't usually the dominant person with sex since she likes to be dominated more but when it's Kagami she couldn't help but tease since she's rather cute when she's embarrassed. Now seeing her like this was only turning her on and causing her to take it even further. Her let one hand go of her as it got her chin and turned it so she could get her chance to kiss her. She was a little bit rougher than Inori but she was surely enjoying it.

Inori watched how Matsuri played with their younger sister and listened to Kagami's pleasurable sounds. She can still taste her on her lips and it was enough to make her want to enjoy more of her. She knew what she wanted and she soon grabbed hold of Kagami's blouse. She slid it up, passing her stomach and was forcing Matsuri to let go of her so she can take it pass her breasts. The brown-haired girl soon stopped and pulled away and helped out in taking of the blouse, having it over her head and finally free from her completely. The twin-tailed girl was suddenly dropped to the bed, breathing heavily as she wanted to compose herself. It was just kissing and groping yet it was putting her in the heat amazingly fast.

"T-That was amazing…" Kagami finally spoke yet still panting.

"That's just for starters." Inori said seductively as she was undoing Kagami's skirt.

"We still have a long way to go." Matsuri joined in and helped her taking the skirt off.

Kagami was soon lying on the bed wearing nothing but her underwear. She was getting a little embarrassed showing herself to her sisters. She can feel their eyes on her lustfully wanting her in her vulnerable state. This was putting her in heat faster than the kisses. Her face was red, her heart was pounding and her core was beginning to get hot.

The elder girls in the room were enjoying how Kagami was getting uncomfortable with their gazes. They had a good look and they have to admit she was beautiful. She was actually pretty slender for her age, well-toned arms and legs and body. Her hips were fairly average and chest was perky and they complimented everything she has which still begs the question on how she couldn't get herself a boyfriend. But they wanted to move things along and that would be enjoying every bit of her. Inori grab hold of the right breast while Matsuri had the left. They massaged it for a little bit, hearing squeaks and moans from the girl. They then slid the bra off and finally let the younger girl's boobs free. They saw the harden nipples underneath and they couldn't help but pinch them. Kagami squeaked as it was rather sudden but she was enjoying it. The second eldest sister was enjoying the voices that the twin-tailed girl made but she wanted to hear more. She went down to suck on it. Inori was surprised seeing her just jump for it.

"Matsuri!" Inori shouted at her. "Don't just do that! We said we take it slow with her!"

Matsuri finally detached herself from the tit. "I couldn't resist! She's just so cute like this! Besides, she's actually enjoying this."

Inori turned to Kagami with worry. "Are you ok with this?"

"I-I'm fine." Kagami moaned. "P-Please keep going."

Matsuri smiled and returned to doing what she was doing. Inori was rather impressed with the girl willing to go through with even more of it. But she had to admit she was rather cute being so meek. She was like Matsuri in many ways. She's was strong headed but she was much more determined to reach her goals. The thought of making her squeal and forget all about it was enough for her to join in. She got down and sucked on Kagami's other tit. Her breast tasted good and her voice was like a drug. It was making her wonder what other sounds she can make. She decided to let her hand slowly reach its way to the lilac-haired girl's inner thighs, caressing them slowly but she wasn't going to go between just yet. Matsuri saw what she was doing and she joined her, letting her hand rub against her thighs and they were both rewarded with loud moaning.

The sounds of pleasure were echoed through the room, all of it coming out of the young girl's voice. She never felt something like this before. The hot breath, wet tongues and being sucked on felt too good. The slow caressing hands on her thighs were sending her to heaven. Her moans would be louder if they suck harder and they would do so just to hear the cute sounds she makes. Everything felt like it was spinning just simply due to being sucked on. They were very close to her vagina but they were teasing her. They wanted to drag it out just so she can enjoy it even more and they were doing a good job at it as she was beginning to get really irritated as she needed to get it out of her.

"P-Please… S-Stop teasing me…!" Kagami whimpered. "Just touch me already!"

Both of them finally stopped playing with her tits and even stop caressing her legs. They just looked at her with a like a pair of menacing villains enjoying their little torture. Telling them to stop was only giving them even more the reason to tease. At this point, taking it slow was no longer part of the experience.

"How about being specific Kagami." Inori said. "Where do you want to touch us?"

Kagami turned even redder than before. She was downright embarrassed because her sisters are asking where she wants to be touched. It was degrading and she wouldn't have it.

"You know where!" Kagami barked back.

"I'm afraid we don't." Matsuri said with a smile. "I mean there are so many places we can touch you. Is it the arm?" Matsuri said as she caressed it passionately causing her to muffle a moan, not wanting to give in.

"Or you could be talking about your legs." Inori also teased, straddling one of her legs and rubbed her hands through it.

"Or maybe it's your nice pair of tits?" The brown-haired girl played with her boobs.

"Or maybe it's your amazingly firm ass?" The eldest sister slid her hands to her back, passing the underwear there and squeezed, making her gasped.

"Or maybe…" Matsuri lowered herself to her ear. "It's where that nice wet spot on your panties are."

"No, it couldn't be~. Your dirty little pussy can't be the place but I don't know." Inori took her hands from her butt and pressed hard against the wet spot. Kagami gave a loud scream, feeling the finger just push right through the panties.

"She reacted to that the best but I still don't know. Well Kagami-chan, how about telling us where we should touch you. Is your pussy where you want to be touched?"

Kagami looked at them now with tears forming in her eyes. They were enjoying every single bit of this. They were simply teasing her just so she can finally say it. Her pride was the only wall of defense she has in all of this but it was crumbling and fast. Inori continued to probe her but there was absolutely no penetration at all. Matsuri was still playing with her tits but it wasn't enough. All of this was just driving her crazy. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"…My…pussy…" Kagami whispered.

"What was that?" Inori asked.

"…My pussy…" Kagami said louder this time.

"You're going to have to speak up."

Kagami's frustration has finally reached its limits. "I want you to touch my pussy! Stick your fingers in it; lick it, whatever just please!"

The two smiled at her now that they finally got her to crack. This isn't because they wanted to put her in place at all. It's all because she's amazingly adorable in this state and corrupting her was just too much fun for them. And now that she finally said it, it was about time they end it. Besides, they have an 'itch' to take care of as well.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Inori said standing up and taking of her shirt. "As your elder sisters, we'll help you out."

"Of course that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun as well." Matsuri said standing over Kagami, taking her shirt off.

Kagami watched her sisters' strip in front of her. It was slow and seductive as they were approaching each other, making out with each other. Simply put, they put on a little show for her. They both had their hands search their bodies, massaging their breasts, completely in synced with each other. Their hands were soon moving to their backs, unhooking their bras and happily threw it at the twin-tailed girl's face. Kagami took hold of them and without thinking let the fabric, that hugged their tits, rub against their face. She can still feel their body heat. She finally threw them to the side and watches them undo each other's pants. They slide down their legs and kicked them off to the floor. They kept their tongues attached as their hands were on their way down to the only last garment covering them. They planned on making her a little jealous and that was by happily having their hands rubbed against their crotch. The muffled moaning was heard as their hands were teasing their holes. Inori found Matsuri's clit and pinched it through the fabric, causing her to moan even louder. She retaliated by moving the underwear to the side and inserted two fingers. The plum-haired girl could only shiver and moan even more. She soon felt those fingers move in and out of her slowly, making her love it even more but she still had her clit in her fingers so she continued to pinch it. The brown-haired girl was close to standing on her tip toes from it but it wasn't enough to make them cum. Even with all of that they haven't forgotten their main priority. They finally pulled away from each other and turned to a red face Kagami. Was she red due to being amazed or being jealous?

"Enjoyed the show?" Matsuri ask as she was this time standing over Kagami's head.

"I-I… er…" Kagami didn't know how to answer.

"You don't have to answer." Inori said as removed Kagami's panties. "Well, best not to keep this waiting huh?"

Inori then pressed her lips right against the exposed vagina. Kagami gasped now that there was contact. She can feel her sister's hot breath against her flesh. She soon felt a tongue go deep into her, wriggling around, getting a good taste. Her voice has risen greatly and her head was getting dizzy. It felt too good that she can't even think anymore. Her elder sister then took it further and had her fingers play with her clitoris that needed a lot of attention. It was twitched and pinch and it was enough for Kagami to scream in pure ecstasy. She loved it.

"Just so you know I like some attention as well so I want you to give me some service." Matsuri said as she lowered herself down and have her vagina right up her face. "Now give me the best you have."

Kagami looked at the twitching pussy in front of her. She was worried how to really approach it since this is her first but from how Inori was doing her, she thought she can at least try to copy it. She stuck her tongue out and had it press it right against the pink flesh and licked. Matsuri moaned feeling it. That was enough to encourage her to go further and tried to copy how Inori was working her and stuck it into the pussy. She soon was having a good taste of her elder sister and it was something. Somehow she likes how it tasted and she wanted more of it. She stuck it deeper and got more of her sister's juice, swallowing what she can and doing the best she can to pleasure her.

Matsuri was moaning happily from how Kagami was working on her. It was clumsy at first but she was getting better which was impressive for her first time. She can only guess that maybe she was trying to do the same thing that Inori was doing to her. Whatever the case it, she was going to enjoy what she can give.

Inori saw everything in front of her and listened to their voices. They were in their own world now, no longer caring what's out there. It irritated her as she's the only one who isn't getting any pleasure. She soon stopped giving oral pleasure for her sister and got up.

"It's not fun when everyone but me is enjoying it." She said as she was soon pressing her core with her little sister. "Time for some real fun."

Inori began to grind against Kagami. It was rough and slow but it felt great for the both of them. Kagami's voice was loud but she was still doing what she can to keep her second eldest sister happy. The blue-eyed woman's voice was rising as well as she was beginning to pick up the pace. She was now in her world of pleasure, grinding and mixing her juices with her twin-tailed sister.

The room was filled with screams of pure ecstasy. The air was polluted with sweat and the musky smell of juices flowing out of the Hiiragi's holes. The bed rocked with their motions. It was getting wet from the sweat dripping down their bodies. They were beginning to grind faster against each other because they could feel something building up in them. Kagami's mind was gone. She was no longer thinking about her worries; she was focusing on the intoxicating taste of Matsuri and the burning sensation between her legs. Inori was grinding faster to make each other cum as hard as they can. Matsuri was grinding against her little sister's face, feeling it all built up and ready to be release. They couldn't stop at this point, they wanted more and they were already at their limit. And just like that, they came all together, screaming at their top of their lungs. Inori and Kagami's cum mixed together while Matsuri's juice spilled all over Kagami's face. The elder sisters dropped to the side of their little sister in exhaustion. They panted heavily after all the hard work.

"That was… unbelievable…" Matsuri said between her breaths.

"No kidding…" Inori agreed. "And this was all because we were helping Kagami…"

"Yeah… But I'm glad about it. And I don't mean just because of the sex."

Inori giggled. "I know. I'm happy about it as well. What about you Kagami?" She asked her sister. "Do you feel better now?"

Kagami didn't answer but she slowly got up from her spot. She turned to her side and was crawling up to them in a rather seductive manner. She got in between them and finally showed her face to them. She was panting heavily, her eyes were glazed and she had a smile on her face. She looked as if she was possessed. It was somewhat scaring them.

"I want more…" Kagami said looking at them. "I want to feel good more."

"Um… Kagami?" Matsuri called out. "Are you ok?"

"I will once you make me cum again."

"Kagami wait!" Inori had to intervene. "We're completely exhausted. We're too tired to even move!"

"You don't have to move." Kagami said as her hands was soon moving between both Inori and Matsuri's legs. "You can just lie where you are and I'll do all the work. I'll pleasure all of us and I'll keep going until I'm com-plete-ly satisfied~" Kagami then chuckled rather creepily, scaring both of them.

Before they knew it, they moaned as a pair of fingers went into them.

The Hiiragi's house phone rang throughout the house. Tsukasa made her way from her room to the phone and answered it.

"Hiiragi residence." Tsukasa answered.

"H-Hello T-Tsukasa? It's Matsuri."

"Oh hi Onee-chan. Is something up?"

"Y-You could say that. Mm! L-Listen, Kagami, Inori and m-me won't be back for d-dinner. "

"Is that so? How come?"

"W-We're sort of caught u-up in a game right now and K-Kagami's winning. Ah! S-So we'll be coming back l-late. Be sure to tell mom and d-dad."

"Ok then. We'll see you later."

"Y-You too! Ah!" And just like that the phone call ended.

Tsukasa placed the phone down and began to wonder what sort of game would actually keep them that busy and what those weird noises Matsuri was making were. Whatever it was, it was probably nothing. She simply made her way to her parents to relay the message.

**Well, that's done and over with.**

**Kagami: Still wanting to kill you, you know.**

**Kagami, be glad that I'm not going to write another one. Though I still want to write that Miki Hiiragi incest fanfic I mentioned the last time I posted this.**

**Matsuri: Please let his killed motivation stop him from ever writing it, please!**

**You better hope that. Though I doubt it, I'm sure I'll write it.**

**Inori: What are you two waiting for? Get him!**

**Kyonko: Are you having fun instigating them?**

**Yup. Anyway, the next time you see me; hopefully it'll be The Bad Touch Continues. That's my top priority over everything else on Fanfiction. Until then, I'll see you all later.**


End file.
